Hidden Chornicles
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Minori had been in a coma for six years due to an ambush. "Are you going to wake up?" Kakashi spoke. "I have a team now." Sound of running feet came from a distance, the woman struggled more finally getting her eyes to open once more... white... everywhere. "Wh-? Mou- Mou- " The woman's eyes appeared panicked. KakashiXOC MeiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this just came to my mind, so I hope you all enjoy if not then that's cool to.

_Italic is a flash back type thing, its not full scene on any just little short memory type deals._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

6 Years Ago

_"__I've done these kinds of missions a thousand times." An anbu member wearing a wolf masked said, her voice stern, and slightly annoyed. "And I'm still an ANBU, I don't right off have the privilege to say no to this mission."_

_ "__I know that… But I would still rather you not go, it may not be a privilege but it's still possible to refuse it, an excuse perhaps. And I'm asking you, for my sake not to take it, and quit the anbu… just as we have planned to do." The voice of the dog anbu spoke, he sounded worried and stressed, yet an understanding was still found in his tone. "Just don't leave… I couldn't bear to lose you as I have the others." The dog anbu said softly._

_ "__You want lose me." The female anbu spoke moving to face the other, her hand sliding up to remove her mask. "I swear, I will not be lost to you as the others have been to the both of us. Obito, Rin, fourth Hogake Minato, and Kushina-sensei," She said softly as she removed her mask, setting it on a shelf next to her, allowing strands of chocolate brown hair to fall and frame her face. "I swear to you Kakashi that I will come back… and after this I will quit the anbu with you." She promised while watching him closely, her own unique purple eyes holding his gaze, while a small smile stayed upon her lips._

_ "__Fine… but hurry and return. You are after all one of my precious people… and I want be able to protect you while you're gone." Kakashi spoke, after the loss of his team's mates, and then his sensei and his wife, Kakashi felt the need to keep an eye on his precious people... and he's realized more and more that his friends, and such were more important than missions… Though now the number of precious people to him had dropped considerably. _

_It had been six and a half years since he lost his sensei, as his sensei's wife, he had been lucky enough to keep everyone else alive and with him. "Minori, I swear to never leave you, I promised this in my heart. So please quickly return." Kakashi said removing his own anbu masked though his other mask still concealed most of his face._

_ "__Hai, I will Kakashi." Minori spoke softly before once more picking up her mask, she disappeared out the door, to speak with the third, before heading out to what should be a simple massacre. Anbu do it all the time, simple really._

_ "__Hai." Was all Kakashi said as he watched her go. _

* * *

_"__The mission was failed Kakashi." The third Hokage said firmly to the silver haired anbu. "Both wolf, and mouse fell, I'm sending a recovery team for them now, we believe mouse to be dead, as for wolf we're unsure." The third spoke watching the anbu in front of him. "This team will consist of you, tiger, and bird." The Hokage finished fixing him with a stern gaze. "You are tor cover the two, then come back. Anyone who stands in your way dispose of them."_

_ "__Of course… Hokage-sama." The third nodded his head before handing the mission to him, dismissing the anbu from his sight._

_The anbu left the room using a jutsu, a swirl of leaves the only sign that he one stood there. Now standing upon the roof Kakashi read through the scroll while keeping the worry from his soul. With a nod of his head he went off to meet with his comrades, and start to Takumi Village, in the land of rivers. The same place Wolf, and mouse were sent to assassinate one of the weapon makers there, the mission backfired though when it turned out to be coy planned by a rough ninja hired by the hidden cloud village. It seemed that someone was sending information to the cloud._

_The Hokage was of course speaking to the Raikage, wanting to settle this without war, while running inside investigations to find the traitor._

_ "__Let's head out." The dog anbu said as he reached the gate where the two other anbu stood waiting, a nod and team were off._

* * *

**_Cling! _**_Sound of a kunai clashing with another before the opposing ninja fell lifeless to the ground, the anbu had snuck into the ware house, taking rouges and few cloud ninjas down silently as they made their way through. _

_I sense wolf's chakra ahead." Bird spoke up, though dog had already felt it. "I haven't located mouse yet." He continued speaking in a hushed whisper. Dog nodded before stopping, biting into his hand he slammed it to the ground _

_ "__Summoning Jutsu!" A small pug appeared in front of the anbu, wearing a Konoha headband. "Pakkun, find wolf, and mouse now." The anbu ordered roughly, the little pug nodded slowly and without question took off as his boss commanded, he wouldn't argue with the pup anyway. The team followed trusting the dogs nose._

_ "__She's in there boss… both girls." Pakkun said staring intently at a door, before glancing at the anbu that had summoned him. "The smell of bloods heavy as well."_

_ "__Dog, Bird… you go in and retrieve mouse, and Wolf. I'll keep guard for enemies, and finish anilateiing them." Tiger spoke as he turned around drawing a kunai to keep ready. _

_ "__Hai." Dog, and Bird spoke at the same time, before entering the door,, Pakkun on their heels._

_ The sight they came upon was one they weren't ready for. Both females were unmasked, the mask lying on a table near the back wall. Mouse was beheaded, her body in a kneeling position thanks to a set of rusted chains embedded in the wall, chains that held her I position, her head laying on the ground next to a fallen body, blonde flowing hair normally kept tightly pulled back was tangled and knotted, mixed with blood and skin. Sharp blue eyes were staring lifelessly at a table that held a body and surrounded by many machines. The last look on mouse face still held that of surprise, some anger, and something else… almost as if she was smug about something. _

_The table mouse eyes rested on held the last anbu member; wolf was strapped down and hooked up to various machines. Her chest was rising and falling in slow movements, and her skin littered in fresh cuts and scrapes, much like mouse.__Her brown hair draped along the table, long knotted clumps fell limply, flowing in a mess from the table… it was hard to tell, but the way parts were darker suggested blood also mixed into her hair. Upon closer inspection wolf had her head bandaged, though it was a rough do, blood stained the bandages suggesting a server head energy, as for the machines they were still unsure as of what they were for._

_ "__Dog…" Bird began slowly before falling silent and moving over to wolf. "Her chakras low, we need to get her back to Konoha, before she dies." Bird said simply before looking at the machines. "There trying to keep her alive, I couldn't imagine why… after what they've done to mouse." Birds voice became angry before said anbu's head dropped falling silent._

_ "__The girls well on her way." A new voice said from behind them causing both anbu to turn swiftly. It was a cloud ninja, a medic ninja to be exact. "Your friends a bit distracted outside, I was able to slip by." He said simply taking a few steps closer aiming to go on the opposite side of the table. The dog anbu blocked his path though, a kunai in hand._

_ "__Explain yourself." Dog said lowly, daring him to refuse. _

_ "__Slow down… If you request an explanation I see no reason not to give it to you." The medic ninja said simply. "You see they both put up a fight after being captured, it's taken a lot to keep them restrained actually. But as it is, we weren't concerned for their life, we sought for information. During the struggle this one wound up with a head wound, nearly died… you see she slipped into a coma before we managed to fully restrain that one." He pointed to mouse without a care of the way she was. _

_ "__When we managed to restrain her we noticed that her chakra had drained fast, it wasn't until we had her fully restrained, and had started to pick into their minds to realize she had focused her chakra on locking her comrade's mind up, a series of lock we still have yet to get by. Of course this had left her drained and she hadn't gotten her own mind locked yet. We managed to get information from her, as well as the jutsu she used… we've been working on breaking the locks, then simply finish her off, until then we found it crucial to keep her alive, though I'm afraid we had spared little to this goal… if she died it's not much information lost we suppose." The medic ninja smiled slightly before raising a hand, a ninja star held lightly before he moved to slash it across wolf's throat. _

_Dog went to throw his kunai, but was beat by Pakkun who jumped from under the table knocking the medic ninja into the wall and sinking his teeth into the hand that held the ninja star. The man gave a yelp as Dog threw his Kunai sinking it through the man's throat. _

_ "__Will she make it to Konoha?" Dog asked bird, moving to wolf._

_ "__We'll have to move quickly, it would probably be safer to move her to the closest allied village first then have her moved to Konoha." Bird replied while moving to mouse, he refused to leave her body here, sighing bird looked about trying to decide how to haul it, Dog on the other hand turned to wolf and began to unhook the machines. _

_ "__Pakkun let Tiger know it's time to move." Dog ordered, the pug merely nodded not finding a need top reply today though he did glance at wolf. _

_ "__She'll make it boss." The little dog said before rushing off._

* * *

_"__We don't know how long it will be before she awakes Hatake." A medic nin told the silver haired man as he stood in the hallway of Konoha hospital. "She may never awaken, as for the jutsu Emiko put on her… well we've contracted her clan, they agreed to break it open, promised it wouldn't cause her harm as well." The medic finished before placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder smiling slightly. "We're sorry, I'm afraid I can't promise her life." With that the medic walked off, and Kakashi went into Minori's room, taking a seat next to the hospital bed._

Present Day (6 Years later)

"Are you ever going to wake up?" Kakashi asked, he was seated in a chair that was usually occupied by him, rarely did anyone else visit. After all Minori had been in a coma for six years now, it was beginning to be unlikely of her waking at all. Leaning forward Kakashi took hold of her hand smiling slightly. "I have a team now… I actually passed them. It consist of Sensei's son Naruto, and the last Uchiha… Obito's young relative Sasuke… there's also a girl… Sakura," Kakashi said smiling slightly. "They figured out the team work part, granted it took them a bit. I'll admit though my first impression was right, I thought them a group of idiots." He said softly, before looking at the wall where a clock hung. "Hn… I suppose I must leave now though, seems I'll be late meeting them… and to think todays the first day after they passed my test." Sighing Kakashi stood up, smiling slightly at the woman before brushing her hair back, he then left the room.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at their sensei twenty minutes later as he came walking up with a book in hand.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way." Kakashi said simply to his new team.

* * *

Let me know what you think, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

So new chapter! Thank you of course for your show of interest in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Ahh, if it isn't Kakashi!" Sighing I stopped walking, and turned to face Guy. "My longtime rival," He continued and I closed my eyes in annoyance.

"Guy, if you are looking to challenge me then I ask you to wait. I'm afraid I'm headed somewhere at the moment." I stated rather dryly, I hadn't had the chance to see Minori in the past few weeks due to the team.

"And where might that be?" He replied loudly, calling me out for a bluff. Smiling slightly, I held my hands out in surrender.

"To visit Minori," There was no reason for me to lie, most new I spent time there. Though Guy's face was impassive, I could see his eyes downcast.

"How she doing? I… haven't been to see her in a while." Guy watched me steadily, and his voice gave away easily his feelings. Sadness and it seemed he also had regret in his eyes, possibly for failing to visit his friend. "Well it doesn't matter, I'll go with you… see for myself." He said suddenly, smiling brightly…I swear it's been the first time I didn't or more accurately couldn't say no to Guy. Instead I found myself nodding, agreeing.

The two of us made our way to the hospital, neither speaking as we went. Soon we arrived and made our way to her room, Guy made his way next to her bed, smiling ever so slightly, though it was strained. "You still look so youthful! Despite the fragile shape you're in! Your youth still shines bright!" Guy said rather loudly giving her thumbs up before his face fell once more.

"I have to go… meet my team." Guy said after an hour, standing he walked out the door, giving one last glance to Minori, then an almost sympatric one to me. I ignored it for the most part and watched him leave before turning my attention once more to Minori.

"That was interesting hm?" I asked softly pulling my chair closer to the bed, as close as I could really. I sat there for an hour longer speaking to her, telling her whatever came to mind. I told her of visiting the memorial stone, how I've been keeping Sensei and Kushina updated on her.

"Well Minori, I will be back tonight, the team has a mission today…just simple gardening. Heh, Naruto despises it, he's wanting an higher level mission, maybe soon I can get them one." I said absentmindedly before standing and smiling slightly. "I'll visit again... be back soon." With thoughts words I left, heading to meet my team an hour late.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled rather loudly in my direction. Giving an annoyed sigh I looked up from my book and over at the boy who was supposed to be pulling weeds. "Why are we doing such lame missions?" He complained, once he realized he had my attention.

"Because Naruto, you're doing the missions that are on your level." I stated simply, turning my attention back to my book, ignoring the string of rants coming from Naruto.

"Sensei, we're done." Sakura's voice pulled my attention from my book, looking up at the dirt covered genin I smiled, as I stood putting my book away.

"Good, let's report, then we'll be done for today!" I responded smiling before leading the team to town.

* * *

**_"Kasa... Kash... Kaka." Incoherent mumbles made._**

**_Please wake up... Are going to wake up?_**

**_I have a team now..._**

**_I'll visit again... be back soon._**

_'I can't get my eyes open! Where am I?' Mouse...'_ Tired eyes fought to open, unused muscles struggling to do such a simple action. Minori was lost and panicked, she could hear their voices but none of it made sense. Most the time she didn't even know what the voices were saying, and when she did it was the voices of her friends, voices that made her wonder why faith or death or kami would toy with her in such a way.

_"It's a trap watch out!" _

The voice of her current anbu team mate, mixed with the voices of Kakashi, and Guy, not to mention few others.

_"Wolf behind you!"_

She struggled to open her eyes, she didn't know why she had them closed but mouse needed her! Why was she closing her eyes when mouse was fighting to protect her, warning her of danger.

_cling!_

_"Mouse!"_

"ouse!" A scratchy shout, barley making sense rang through the room, as a pair of purple eyes shot open before closing once more due to the harsh light. A loud beeping came from beside the owner of the eyes, getting faster and faster, the woman could feel her heart racing as she once more tried to get her eyes open.

Sound of running feet came from a distance, the woman struggled more finally getting her eyes to open once more... white... everywhere. "Wh-? Mou- Mou- " The woman's eyes appeared panicked, and she tried to move her hand or even her head but found herself unable to, her body wouldn't comply and she couldn't remember how. What's more she couldn't figure out where she was, but she knew someone was coming.

The sound of feet drew closer, she struggled in panic to move to be ready, she had to, her and mouse was in trouble.

Mouse... She had to find mouse, mouse is in trouble… mouse.

She finally managed to force herself into a sitting position just as the door flew open. "Wait!" A voice shouted as the woman tried to stand, giving a shriek as she crashed to the floor shaking her arm bleeding where needles had been ripped from the skin.

She was vaguely aware of someone approaching her, and turned her head to the figure, seeing only the clothes of a medic. A sharp stab found its way to her arm as she tried to make since of what was going on. With one more last struggle she found herself falling back into the darkness. Into a darkness she didn't want to face.

"Notify the Hokage." The medic who was currently lifting Minori from the ground, being careful not to harm her in anyway, before returning her to the bed spoke. The other medic nodded before turning and disappearing out the door, tossing the needle he had used to sedate the woman in the trash, after all it wasn't the first time a ninja had woken then panicked.

"Sorry about that, I hope you'll be a bit calmer when you wake again, though considering how you looked when you came in... Well you looked as if you had been through hell, so your reaction made since." The medic sighed while bandaging her arms before running chakra over her, looking for any problems "Let's just be glad you didn't harm yourself, getting up after being out that long, could have been dangerous… your body isn't ready for the strain." He said as he finished up, before sighing and heading out the door, promising to come back in a bit to check on the woman.

* * *

I feel like I rushed through this chapter, but let me know what you think, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

6 Years ago

_'Minori. I'll avenge you, the ones who caused you harm will pay.' A masked anbu agent thought as he walked through the halls of the hospital, having just seen his friend. She arrived back at Konoha right before midnight in the care of three other anbu members, the girl had looked horrid. The healers announced she was in a coma, and the details that Kakashi had told from the recovery mission added fuel to the flames burning within him._  
_'Live... That's all I ask of you Minori-San.' The ninja thought as he headed for the Hokage's office._

* * *

Present

"Naruto... Be respectful!" Sakura shouted hitting said blonde on the head silencing him as he was shooting his mouth off at the Hokage.

"Oww Sakura!" Naruto shouted, before he settled into a subtle pout while rubbing the back of his head. "Why'd you have to hit me so hard?" He questioned, but soon fell silent after I gave him a sharp look.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered giving the blonde an irritated look. Sighing I rubbed the back of my neck, apologizing to the Hokage for my teams rudeness, he brushed it off.

"As I was saying, the only mission I have left for you is Bab-" The third was silenced interrupted again as the door flew opened and a Chunin came in.

"Hokage-Sama, one of the medics are here… He said it was important." The Chunin spoke bowing slightly.

"Very well." The chunin quickly went to retrieve the medic shutting the door firmly once said medic came in. I started to usher my team to the door, but was stopped by the Hokage's voice, turning he had a hand raised and motioned for me and my team to wait next to the wall.

"Want be but a moment Kakashi." He spoke before turning to the medic and nodding his head. The medic bowed lowly before straitening once more.

"Hokage-sama, I was sent to tell you Shijo Minori awoke, though it wasn't pleasant she did wake up." The medic said quickly, my eyes widened, though of course only one could be seen. I noticed the Hokage glance in my direction, before looking at the medic once more, the look he gave me suggested that he was wondering if I should stay or not.

"What happened?"

"She awoke rather confused; we were alerted by the heart monitor speeding up. We've concluded she panicked, and didn't quite understand where she was at or how she got there… I believe she thought she was where she last remembered being… Perhaps her mission, whatever she remembers last was being attacked." The medic said lightly, though he was taking a guess, as few people knew what mission she had or what happened, only that she came in looking like death. "Anyways, when we came in she was on defense, she managed to push her body to get up out of the bed… though she crashed to the floor, pulling needles and such from her arms, could have injured herself worse… We sedated her again, shouldn't be out long." The medic finished his report while watching the Hokage closely.

"Good, you're dismissed; I'll be by in a while to visit." The Hokage said dismissing the medic, before turning his eyes once more to me and my team. I was just now regaining my composer. The Hokage watched me, a debating look upon his face

"Yes where was I…" The Hokage muttered turning his attention to my team, obviously planning on assigning the mission, and make us leave… not happening.

"She's awake?" I asked subtly, sliding my hands into my pocket, and raising my chin stubbornly to show I wouldn't let the subject change.

"Ehh… Who's awake?" A confused voice spoke up as Naruto glanced between us, "Kakashi-sensei what about our mission…" Naruto complained rubbing his head and giving a confused look having figured we were about to discuss something else.

"Shut up Naruto." I said lightly narrowing my eye at him, Naruto opened his mouth to argue with me, clearly not happy from being told to hush, but the Hokage cleared his throat.

"The mission can wait, I would like to speak with Kakashi alone, and you three are dismissed." The Hokage said waving his hand at the three.

"What!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted, Sasuke looked annoyed but shrugged non-the-less letting out a normal "Hn".

"Go." The Hokage ordered silencing both Sakura and Naruto with a stern glare.

"Fine." Naruto mumbled and turned leaving the room with both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kakashi, have a seat… I need to send some messages and we'll talk as soon as everyone arrives." I blinked, before sighing and taking a seat. I wasn't sure who he was calling here, but I didn't see the importance of speaking to a group of us.

* * *

"Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Kenji! It's good for you to join us." The Hokage said thirty minutes later when each of the members showed up. Outside the door you could hear all the genin from their teams, each voicing their displeasure at training or missions being interrupted.

"Leave them alone, they have a good reason for not teaching us!" One voice shouted from the other side of the door… its sounded strangely bright and energetic… much like Guy.

I turned my attention to the Hokage ignoring the genin outside "Now that everyone is here… will you start talking?" I asked crossing my arms; the Hokage glanced at the door then at the clock before holding up a finger.

"One more moment, we are still missing someone." He said before ordering some tea from one of the Chunin asking for six cups.

"Who else is missing?" Asuma asked raising a brow while lighting his cigarette. "After all Kakashi is the normal one to show up late… and he's here already."

"Don't you light that in my office!" The third said sharply, Asuma ignored him. After one puff the cigarette was pulled from his mouth and tossed out the open window. Asuma turned around in shock his mouth open and swung a punch at the nearest person nearly hitting Kurenai.

"That was my seconded to last one!" He cried hanging his head before stepping away from Kurenai givng her an apologetic look as he turned to face the person who took his cigarette. "Wh-"

"You heard the old man…" A ninja dressed in a black robe with red clouds on it stood facing us, he had his head down where you couldn't see his face, but something about him was rather familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Guy shouted before moving into a stance, the rest of us followed moving into a line in front of the Hokage.

"I'm just here for my cup of tea… I received a letter saying we were having it early today." The ninja replied. I frowned lowering my stance and giving the Hokage a questioning look.

"Is this an everyday thing?" I asked crossing my arms, wondering why Sarutobi-Sama was having tea with an Akatsuki member.

"Yes… except for Friday, the old man enjoys poker on Friday." Everyone went silent, Asuma lite his last cigarette then, and gave a menacing glare.

"Don't touch; after all he's smoking a pipe in here." He nodded towards the Hokage who had just picked up his pipe. Sarutobi sighed at the actuation but let it slide as he started to light his own tobacco.

"Yes, but your father told you not to." Asuma's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his cigarette.

"How did you know he's my fath-" Asuma began.

"You don't remember me?" The ninja sounded almost sad as he lifted his head. Damn, he's back, though..

"When did he join Akatsuki?" I voiced my thoughts without realizing it.

"You know him Kakashi?" Guy asked rather loudly.

"Yes… we all do." I said mentally face-palming myself. "Remember… Bones… No, uhh… No family lived on the street… Minori befriended him in Academy."

"Yes, we… Or I was thrilled to learn he had left, hoped he had died or been vanished from the village for good." Kenji said, speaking for the first time.

"Missed you to Kenji-san," The ninja spoke glaring at Kenji. "Pompous asshole."

"That's enough! We are not here to discuss Jakunen, if your that interested then I'll just say he left for good reason and if he would decide to come back then his crimes would be forgiven." The third said annoyed.

"That's who you are! Your name was on the tip of my tongue! I remember you!" Guy yelled giving his blinding smile, and his nice guy pose.

"Yes, now on to the matter at hand if you will all kindly shut up." The Hokage said still annoyed, "I called you here because of Minori."

"Did she finally pass?" Kenji asked emotionless. "If not then she needs to hurry up and do something, after all someone else is probably in need a bed at the hospital." The main branch Hyuga spoke, it really didn' surprise me much with him, even when we were Genin he didn't care much for us.

"Kenji, she's your frie-" Kurenai started.

"No, she's a teammate." Kenji replied, stepping out of Jakunen's reach, they were both teammates, Minori was their other teammate, but Kenji had a hard time getting along with either of them. Jakunen because he was a low status, didn't even belong to the village or a family here and Minori because he sees her clan as a lower level then his own.

"No she did not pass, actually she's awake." Four heads snapped to look at the Hokage; I on the other hand waited for him to finish speaking so I could go to the hospital. "She awoke not long ago, I thought it best to let you all know, after all you are her friends."

Jakunen turned around and pulled the door open, a shout and several thumps had the rogue ninja stepping over twelve genin who were all apparently leaned against the door trying to hear. "You're not going to stop him?" Asuma asked looking at the Hokage, Sarutobi merely shook his head no.

"No point to, he want harm anything, after all him and Minori are like brother and sister. Your all dismissed, go ahead and go see her, but don't scare her… she's in a delusional state of mind at the moment. I will be there soon to speak with her myself." He waved his hand giving us a kind smile.

"Sounds good, uhh… what are we going to do about our teams?" Guy asked as he turned to the genin who were just now standing up, and giving us a questioning look/ I stepped forward in-front of the genin.

"You all have the rest of the day off, have a nice day." I said to the genin who were watching us before using my body flicker technique to leave.

* * *

Minori's room was silent, other than the now stable beeping of the heart monitor. The medic sat in her room waiting for her to awaken.

Outside the room, a black and white haired man stood waiting silently, dressed in Konoha jonin attire. He lifted his head in acknowledgment when Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Kakashi came walking up. "I didn't want to be the first one." Jakunen said lowly, Asuma nodded before taking up the leaders roll and opening the door.

The door opening drew the attention of the medic who sat inside. "Ahh, you're just in time, she should be waking soon." The medic said as they came in, he motioned for them to spread out, but warned them not to crowd the bed.

"I'll leave you all to it… if anything happens alert us immediately." The medic said standing; he apparently trusted all five of them. "You know how to deal with trauma patients' right?"

"She's not a trauma patient." Guy said, "She's a youthful being!"

"Not what I meant… Uhh, just don't startle her, overwhelm her…" The medic was sweat dropping. "Or… crowd her. And don't let her get up or try to, she's too weak to be moving and could cause herself more harm if she tried."

"We'll make sure of it." Kurenai said, giving a kind smile as the medic left. "So, how are we not going to startle her when she wakes?"

"Uhm…" All of them were thinking, and coming up with nothing.

"We'll just have to calmly talk to her when she wakes no worries…" Asuma said leaning against a wall smoking, he stopped and got another pack on the way here.

Kakashi and Guy hit/slapped him from both sides; Asuma's cigarette went flying out the open window. "How!" Asuma whined, before glaring at the two.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here! That's such a un youthful thing to do!" Guy said accusingly, in a rather loud and shrill voice while pointing a finger. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Guy continued to shout.

Minori slowly opened her eyes, still struggling with the simple action, though not as much as before, she slowly turned her head, panicking as she heard the yelling right next to her, the heart monitor once more picked up. This drew everyone's attention, but Guy's who was still shouting, until Asuma slammed a cigarette in his mouth. "Shut up Guy, you're scarring her!" He hissed.

Guy spit the cigarette out before looking towards the bed. "Yosh! Your awake!" He walked towards the bed smiling but stopped when she stared at him, a nervous look in her eye.

"Minori, calm down." Kurenai said, as she reached a hand up pulling Guy back away from the bed. "We're friends."

"Wher-Where's Mose." Minori muttered her voice breaking as she looked around. "Whre.. is se…" Minori muttered giving them an accusing look, the woman started to struggle once more to sit up, managing to push her body to do the simple action much easier now. Kakashi moved forward placing his hands on her arms and restraining her from sitting up. You could see the sudden panic in her eyes as she started to fight back. "Mouse!"

None of them spoke; they didn't want to be the ones who broke the news that mouse were dead. Instead Jakunen walked up kneeling so he was level to her, replacing his hands where Kakashi were. Kakashi willing let go, you could see the worry visible in his one eye. "Minori, look at me. Think okay, you're in Konoha, the hospital. I'm Jakunen." He spoke softly, something that would surprise a lot of people considering how murderous the guy looked. "Look at me, see it's me… And over there is Asuma." He pointed towards the window where Asuma stood having been looking for his cigarette, though when she started panicking he had turned to watch the scene. When Minori's eyes fell on him he gave a half smile and nodded.

"Nice to see you awake." He said crossing his arms over his chest and placing an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"And there, next to the door, that's Kurenai, and Guy." Jakunen continued, as she followed his pointed finger to the two, Kurenai smiled and Guy waved, restraining himself from shouting a greeting. "And there at the foot of the bed is Kakashi." He moved to the last person in the room; Kakashi gave a U shaped eye, which everyone guessed was a smile. "See, friends, we just look a tad bit different." Jakunen added.

"How, dd I get here?" Minori asked going lax in Jakunen's grip, and allowing her heavy body to relax on the bed, understanding slowly dawning on her, as the monitor slowing went back down to normal speed. She looked at Jakunen for the answer but he merely shrugged.

"That's not important at the moment." Jakunen said smiling at her. "Just take time to collect you thoughts, just realize you're in a safe place."

* * *

The group stayed most of the day, until the Hokage came and told them to leave, after that no one came back until around supper that night, and it was only Jakunen and Kakashi. The two talked to Minori and each other for a while, Minori saying that the Hokage informed her on the fact she had been in a comma for six years and what had happened to her team mate, along with explaining the seal that was placed on her mind, explaining that Inochi had personally broke it.

Around midnight after Minori was asleep, and Kakashi had seemingly fell asleep Jakunen stood and moved over to the bed, he leaned down placing a kiss on Minori's forehead. "Goodbye, maybe I'll see you again." He said softly, before moving away from the bed and out the window.

He took about four steps before he heard a soft thud behind him, "Where are you going?" Kakashi's voice called from behind.

"I still have to find the bastards that did this." Jakunen said turning to face the silver haired ninja.

"Don't you think you should stay with her?" Kakashi responded.

"No she needs you more than me." Jakunen replied steadily, smirking at the other. "So go back to her."

"I want let you leave, you heard the Hokage, you're forgiven so why not stay? She want be happy to learn what you joined."

"So don't tell her, say I'm on a mission."

"And again I say I won't allow you to leave." Kakashi spoke pulling out a kunai. "Should we go back to our academy years."

"You know Kakashi, it want be like before. I will kick your ass." Jakunen said, making a bone spear come out of his arm.

The two charged at each other, upon contact the two met in a bro fist, the spear and kunai disappearing before either could find a target to harm, Jakunen smirked before turning around and walking off.

"You better come back sometime… soon." Kakashi said shoving his hands in his pockets and watching the other go. Jakunen didn't reply, just went on his way. "Besides I don't plan on lying so you should be prepared to explain yourself."

Jakunen heard the last part and smiled sadly. _Lets just hope she stays here, I don't want her coming after me, at least until she's back into good health and shape._


	4. Chapter 4

MINORI'S POV

"Go away." My annoyed voice said from the hospital bed, a blanket pulled over her head to block the annoying morning light from shinning in her face thanks to the curtains being drawn (Courtesy of Guy). Apparently the Hokage has assigned my so called friends to start training me for duty again… even before I get out of the hospital. How Guy got the first shift was beyond me, his inhuman morals of waking a person up at five in the morning were ridiculous though. Sadly it isn't just me, he has three genin with him, one acts just like him.

"Guy-Sensei, she is getting old! She wants to lay down and do nothing!" A loud and anxious voice shouted.

"Your right Lee! But I still see the fire of youth running deep within her eyes." Guy started, sounding like he was giving a grand speech.

"I don't think that's youth." A female voice said slowly.

"More looks like the fire of anger." A different and thankfully more calm male voice said.

"No! She's just getting prepared! "Guys voice yelled before the blanket was ripped from my head allowing the harsh sunlight to hit; I recoiled like a possessed person. "She is ready, look at her body squirm with excitement!"

When I got used to the harsh light I blinked looking at Guy, then allowed my eyes to travel over his team, making sure each one felt my wrath through my glare. "Shut the curtains… Now." I growled out, the girl was the one who moved to do as I asked. "Thank you."

"Now that my youthful patient is up, allow me to introduce my team." Guy said proudly, while I rolled my eyes wondering how I suddenly became his patient. "This here is Rock Lee." My eyes went to the boy he pointed out, I felt a twitch in my left eye as I looked from his bowl haircut, all the way to the orange leg warmers… sadly I couldn't leave out the bushy brows. The boy even gave a thumbs up, trying to imitate Guy nice guy pose with the blinding smile… he must have been the loud obnoxious one. So now the question is, when did Guy have a kid?

"And this here is TenTen." He pointed out the kunochi, she had two buns, and dressed simply. It wasn't nothing outrageous and worrisome like her sensei and sensei lookalike. "She's a weapon mistress, unlike Lee who is a master of Taijutsu like myself."

"I am so sorry for this." Tenten apologized to me as her greeting. Honestly I felt more sorry for her.

"And lastly, this is Hyuga Neji, a branch member but highly promising." I turned my attention to the last one, he was dressed like most Hyuga, long brown hair, the normal eyes, though his attire wasn't completely former. He hadn't donned the usual robes and such.

"Nice to meet you all." I said slowly watching Guy out of the corner of my eye. "I'm Shi-"

"My youthful students! This is Shijo Minori, she will be training with us, she is an old comrade of my on, and she's horrible at taijutsu so we will be working on that a lot! She is a summoning master though so maybe she can teach you." Yes I now despise Guy.

"I am not horrible at taijutsu!" I shouted after realizing what he said, I swear at times "You are worse than Kakashi and Jakunen!" I voiced my thoughts aloud.

* * *

_._

After thirty minutes of watching Guy and Lee go back and forth with push up, sit up and so on yelling morning exercise, and other things such as If that cannot do a hundred of this then they will do two hundred of something else and so on. I started to wonder how this was contributing to training me.

"Guy-Sensei, I will do a hundred laps around the village for failing!" And like that Lee was gone out the door, Guy not far behind.

"It is not right I failed you as a sensei! We do this together!" Guy shouted.

"Well there they go." I said pulling my blanket back over my head, or attempting to, Tenten grabbed hold of and kept it in place.

"Aren't you supposed to be training as well?" She asked, I sighed and gave her a questioning look.

"I believe my "Trainer" just went out the door, and besides how am I supposed to train when I'm in a hospital bed? Seriously, I can barely move my arms without thinking about it." I spoke watching the two students that are left.

"What about chakra control then?" Neji asked while bringing a cup to his lips, I eyed the cup as the smell drifted around the room. Coffee.

"Sure that might work, but… can I have some coffee?" Neji looked startled before glancing a his cup then at me an unsure look on his face.

"I don't think you're aloud to have that yet…" Tenten said sounding as unsure as Neji looked.

"Just one little sip? It want hurt nothing." I said, they both shook their head no, before Neji suddenly smirked, the same Hyuga smirk every one of them seems to know.

"If you want some that bad, then come get it." He said waving the cup around. Bastard. "Or do you still believer your trapped in the hospital bed, is that your destiny?"

So now I'm stuck with two options, one get out of bed and get the coffee, or two stay in bed and practice chakra control and get no coffee. Why did I feel like the snot nosed brats were telling me what to do? Maybe I should beat them both get the coffee, lay back down and go to sleep, that sounded more reasonable, then again I didn't believe in beating kids either… and I also just got out of a coma, the Hyuga kid could probably flick me on the forehead and that would be it.

"Fine." I growled before forcing myself to sit up, suddenly feeling very light headed as I did, that want stop me though, slowly I moved my feet to the floor and stood up, that's when the light headedness took control and I crashed back onto the bed. "Okay maybe it will stop me." I mumbled.

A cup was placed firmly into my hand, I glanced up at the Hyuga who had a bit of a smile mixed with a smirk. "A baby sip for a baby step." Inside the cup was a small swallow. Bastard, oh well. I drank it before he could take the cup back. "You know kid, I believe you are the first Hyuga I've met with a since of humor." I grinned at him.

"Well here." Neji handed me a leaf, I groaned. Academy level chakra control, getting a lead to stay on your forehead. I started to lay down but Tenten put a staff behind me, where she got the weapon suddenly I don't know. "You can't ley down, that their wouldn't be a reason to use chakra." Neji stated firmly.

"I take it back, any thoughts of you being a cool Hyuga are gone." I muttered, before taking the leaf and putting it to my forehead.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I had the leaf balanced perfectly, actually I haven't moved for thirty minutes, I wasn't entirely sure if Neji and Tenten were even still in the room.

"Yosh, she is still youthful!" Guys voiced shouted as the door banged open, my eyes flew open and he leaf floated down to my lap.

"Well she was doing good." Neji muttered now drinking a fresh cup of coffee, my eyes instantly went to it, he turned his back to me quickly.

"I saw that!" I snapped, he turned around and sighed before retrieving the empty cup from the table and pouring half of it in there handing it to me.

"Fine, since you made progress." He said watching his coffee go. I grinned and took the cup.

"Coffee? Don't give her coffee!" Guy suddenly yelled. "That's dangerous to give her! She's a monster when it comes to that." My coffee was taken from my hand.

"That was you guy, not me." I said simply, holding my hand out for the cup, my eyes never leaving it.

"Ahh, that is where you are mistaken! Do you not remember what happened when Obito took your coffee and drank it? You chased him all through Konoha with the intention of murder." Guy said holding the cup further away.

"I wasn't going to kill him, simply make him buy me another cup." I defended myself.

"And when Jakunen spilled your coffee, you dumped his mocha on his head." He added.

"Yes but he also did that intentionally to." I said crossing my arms.

"And when Asuma bought the last cup of coffee from the store.."

"Okay I get your point, jus give me the coffee before I have you on my target list for the future." I said lowly, holding my hand out. Guy seemingly pleased handed me the cup of coffee without thinking, I drained it then.

"Hey are you the woman Kakashi-Sensei has been coming to see?" A voice suddenly yelled drawing our attention to the door. A blonde dressed in an orange jumpsuit was standing there shouting. He came on into the room, his face scrunched up as he inspected me. "You know you aren't that pretty."

"Naruto!" Tenten shouted before hitting him with her staff, nearly knocking him out the door.

"Oww, sheesh. What did I say?" The blonde mumbled, I felt my eye twitch again, as he got close again. "Hey I know, are you and Kakashi dating? That would explain why he comes here all the time! Though seriously, your not the best looking."

"Aww the power of youthful young love!" Guy yelled, I remained silent as the two green jumpsuit ninja started to weep, and Naruto apparently is his name kept looking at me. Remind me why I liked kids?

"You idiot, she's been in a coma." Neji said sweat dropping, I knew he was mentally face-palming himself.

"Oh… Ehh.. What's that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot." Neji muttered, just as Kakashi came through the door, the masked ninja was followed by two other genin.

:Hey Kakashi-sensei your lovers up!" Naruto shouted pointing at me, my face went red and I quickly snatched Neji's coffee cup from him and began drinking it. Neji looked at me horrorstruck before bowing his head. Glancing at Kakashi I saw his one eye in an upward u, while he rubbed his neck, Naruto was laying on the ground twitching.

"If your training me to, I must say I have had enough thanks to these two here." I nodded towards Neji and Tenten, leaving Guy and Lee in their own little world of tears and youth.

"Heh, how about a trip outside?" He asked I shook my head.

"No after this morning I am done with sunlight." I said crossing my arms, though it didn't do much good, between Kakashi and Guy I somehow managed to have a cane stuck in my hand and was helped to walk out he door, their teams weren't on my side either.

* * *

"So uhh, who is this again?" Naruto asked while walking behind the three adults, Kakashi never did actually introduce his students. "He didn't introduce her."

"Who would want to be introduced to you dobe." Sasuke said, shaking his head at his blonde teammate.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted rather loudly.

"Both of you shut up." Neji said annoyed. "Her name is Shijo Minori, she's an old friend of both our sensei's, and she's been in a coma for the past six years.

"She's part of the Shijo clan?" Sakura asked surprised. "Wow, wait Minori… isn't she the heiress."

Neji nodded. "From my understanding, I've heard the heiress had been injured for a while, though I don't believe their clan calls them heiress and such." He said slowly, remembering how his father once told him some clans didn't treat their heiress like the Hyuga's did, nor did they treat the clan leader the same either. They were all treated as equal, family.

"That's so cool!" Tenten said after a moment. "Guy-sensei said she was a master summoner!" The weapon mistress said.

"You know I can hear you all just fine, I've been in a coma for six years that doesn't mean I'm deaf." Minori said.

"No you can't! We're whispering!" Naruto shouted.

"That's the loudest whispering I've ever heard, I fear the day you guys go on a solo mission." Minori said.

"Why, we're awesome!" Naruto shouted. Minori smirked playfully.

"Well all loud ninja on their first solo mission get taken back to the academy, sometimes they are stripped of being a ninja for good." She said smiling to herself.

"No way!" Naruto said not believing it.

"Yes way, why I had a good friend that this happened to. Say Kakashi whatever came of Ching?" Minori asked looking at the mask ninja.

"Oh Ching? He committed suicide, he spent years trying o become a ninja again and finally lost is five years ago. Don't you remember Guy?"

"What?" Guy asked.

"Ching committed suicide, right Guy." Minori winked at him.

"Right! Ching, so young, the youth just left him!" Guy was crying, "So young, to young to die! He had so much potential! But you couldn't keep quiet!"

"Oh man… I seriously have to learn to be quiet." Naruto said lowly. The other Genin rolled their eyes, not believing Naruto was falling for this.

"I remember, he use to love the color orange!" Minori said sadly.

"Yes, and that spikey hair, blonde spikey hair." Kakashi said hanging his head and whipping away tears.

"We miss you Ching!" Guy cried.

Naruto remained silent having come across a mirror, he was looking at his reflection in horror, _Oh no! I'm going to end up like Ching! I look just like him! _Naruto thought before running into the a closet and coming back out dressed in a white doctor uniform.

"He use to dream of being a doctor." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto. "You remind me of him." Kakashi sounded so broken it had Naruto scared.

"Oh man." Naruto said fidgeting.

"Dobe, your not seriously buying this are you?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head.

"Oh he use to call Guy a dobe all the time." Minori said. "And Guy use to call him Teme." Sasuke froze looking at Minori who had her back to him. "And do you remember Chang?"

"Yes, yes I do. He was a good fellow, but he always thought he was better than his comrades." Guy started. "Just because he was related to the first Hokage. Distant but related." Guy sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"Yes, he insulted his teammate, and he sought revenge, and believed in destiny!" Kakashi said, smirking when he saw Neji freeze as well, though he kept his face neutral. "And who was the girl who followed Chang to his death, because she loved him so dearly? China?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, it's been so long I can't remember, a love so deep, yet he didn't return it." Minori was sobbing now. "She died for him that day, and then he followed after!" Sakura's face went horrified and she took a few steps away from Sasuke. "She was so good at weapons to, I think she was the best… but no one liked her, so they let her die in combat." Tenten dropped her staff.

"You guys are a lot of idiots" A voice spoke, followed by a yip. Kiba came walking up with Akamaru in his jacket. Hinata and Shino following behind.

"What? No it's true, look how upset they are!" Sakura and Tenten shouted, though both were visibly shaking from the likeness their old friends had to them.

"What sadness? This a ploy, I can't smell any sadness, all I sense is pure amusement, and tears of laughing to hard." Kiba said shaking his head at the other genin, rather disappointed.

"It was true though, wasn't it Guy-Sensei!" Lee said stepping forward, though there wasn't anyone in the story that resembled him he was still in tears.

"Well, you see, its an old story… a redone version of Romeo and Juliet, along with something from the top of our head." Guy said as he started laughing along with the other two adults, all the genin were silent.

"Told you." Kiba said shaking his head. "You guys are thick."

"K-Kiba, it-it did sound lik-like a convincing story." Hinata said softly from behind, though she had only heard the end, but it had Neji worked up so surly it had been convincing.

"No, they just played right into their sensei's grasp, almost like when we played right into Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu earlier." Shino said shaking his head, "Only difference is, they got trapped easier."

"Hey that's not true!" Naruto shouted. "Kakashi-sensei you owe us ramen for that!" Naruto said crossing his arms and raising his chin.

"Hey it was Minori's idea." Kakashi said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not paying for anything, after all I don't even know these kids." Minori said shaking her head.

"You may not know Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke… but you do know me Tenten, and Lee." Neji said crossing his arms. "And I would like to have another cup of coffee, or lunch."

"Brat." Minori muttered. "I don't think I'm allowed to go that far from the hospital…" Trying to come up with an excuse.

"As long as someone is with you in case something happens." Kakashi said grinning under his mask. "Then you're allowed."

"Bastard" She mumbled before coming up with a plan. "Oh I feel faint, I think I need to go lay down…" Minori began to turn but was blocked by a Hyuga.

"I know your lying, besides you look fine according to my eyes." Neji said crossing his arms. _Stupid Hyuga's and their eyes. _Minori thought.

"Fine." I muttered. Naruto jumped up in the air

"Yeah free lunch!" Naruto shouted.

"Not with you!" Neji and Minori both shouted.

"Come on Guy." Minori said heading for the exit, Guy's team following behind.

"Hey Kakashi, I would invite you to come, but since I'm not paying I suppose I can't." Guy said grinning. "So one win for Guy." He said heading to the door.

"Hey Guy, whoever wins racing to the restaurant get to eat?" Kakashi asked wondering if he was up to a challenge. The two took of out the door, nearly bowling Minori and Guy's team over.

* * *

**Over in the Hidden mist village.**

**Jakunen's POV**

"Hn. Remind me why we are traveling out here." Kisame said sounding rather bored. I shook my head at the young ninja.

"I have to see someone, besides you could have stayed at the base." I responded to the Uchiha, who decided not to answer.

"So who is she?" Kisame asked after a moment. I looked at him wondering how he knew. "We all know… well I know." He sounded bit prideful, reminded me of when he first joined the anbu.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, it's the Mizukage." Kisame stopped walking.

"You really are seeking death." Kisame said shaking his head.

"Wait till you see her." I smiled at her memory, let's just hope she remembers me.

* * *

Me and Kisame managed to sneak into the MIzukage's office, though I told Kisame to stay outside, the brat wouldn't listen. Instead he stepped into the shadows of the office concealing himself. I on the other hand took a seat at her desk and waited for her to return.

Moments later footsteps were heard coming, Kisame shifted his eyes going to the door as he prepared a hand sign for his genjutsu. I held a hand up stopping him, there would be no need for that.

The door opened and the Mizukage came in, shutting the door firmly behind her, she was reading over a scroll, muttering to herself under her breath. I continued to sit there, watching her, even after she sat down at her desk in her chair, where I happened to be sitting. She sat on my lap, still didn't notice.

A stifled laughter came from the shadows, and Mizukages head snapped up. "Really? She notices my laugh, but not what she's sitting on?" Kisame asked, before realizing he broke his cover. "Is she use to sitting on peoples laps?"

"Don't you talk about her like that?" I shouted, the Mizukage stood up quickly, turning around to face me with a kunai in hand, where she got it from is beyond me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to keep an eye on both of us while moving to alert her bodyguards. I stopped her by grabbing her wrist and placing a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, don't get me in trouble!" I said softly. Kisame was watching in disbelief. "We're not here to harm anything, well I know Kisame might cause a scene since he is one of the seven swordsmen and all, but no worries I have him under control."

"What do you mean under control you can't tell me what to do!" I looked at him before grinning, and reached a hand over to pull a bone out of my neck. "Put the hand down! I'm under control!"

I smirked and looked back at the Mizukage, "Do you agree not to say a word? And all that applies… No screaming, kicking, jutsu's, pointy objects, or bodyguards." She looked at me for a moment before nodding her head.

She nodded her head, and slowly I removed my hand, as soon as it was gone though she bit me. I gritted my teeth and jerked my hand away, she spit out a bit of blood before smirking. "Ohh, you didn't say no biting." I glared at her before shrugging.

"True, from this point on no biting either." I looked at my hand wincing.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of the Akatsuki coming." She asked moving back to her seat, her eyes never leaving us. I was caught onto her voice though, it had changed. Every time she spoke she sounded like she was seducing you. When she cleared her throat I shook my head.

"Oh uhm. Right business." I said trying to remember why we came, right to see her. I glanced a Kisame suddenly realizing how awkward this would be. Kisame looked at me then her, then he pointed one finger at her with a look saying 'is that her? Are you crazy?'

I nodded slowly before waving a hand dismissing him, he shrugged and jumped out the window, I trusted him not to get caught.

"Hmm, should I be worried, letting one of you wonder around my village." The Mizukage asked glancing at the window, I shook my head no and she raised a brow, while studying me. "I feel as if I should know you."

I grinned nodding my head. "Yes remember some years ago, you were trapped, sensei injured. Three leaf genin, mainly one saved you." I put a hand to my chin thoughtfully. "Hmm ahh this might help." I stepped back before going into defense mode, my ribcage coming out of my chest as a shield.

She watched in silence, a part of her looked a bit sick, while the other part looked shocked. "Yes…I remember that particular incident." She said slowly. "Hmm, I didn't quite believe the rumors, but it appears to be true. You have gone rouge."

"Only for a short time." I spoke slowly, she nodded and I found myself explaining to her what had happened.

"That explains it, you always were protective of her… Makes you a good brother." The Mizukage told me smiling slightly; she must have taken notice of the relationship years back. "It's good to hear Minori is doing well of course." She added as an afterthought.

'yeah, though enough on the subject, I really just came to see you… Its been awhile." She went silent, before she smirked.

"Well that's surprising, may I asked if you remember my name though Jakunen?" I smiled.

"Of course Mei."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, PokemonMasterMatt was also the coe-writer of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Let us know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do I have to meet all of them? Isn't most of them enough?" I complained as Kurenai helped me to the training grounds where Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma were assembled with their teams. "I'm really not in the mood, last time I ended up paying for lunch." I complained, as we came to training ground seven.

"It want be that bad." Kurenai said shaking her head, "Besides you use to be all for the kids, I know you saw all of them when they were little."

"That's when they didn't demand I pay for their food just because of a little coffee." I mumbled as the group came into view. I started to wish the medics and Hokage wouldn't have cleared me to leave the hospital, and the Hokage having cleared for whatever training the four deemed necessary. "May I ask where Jakunen is?" I asked looking at Kurenai.

"Uhm. He's on a mission… Kakashi will know more about it you can ask him later." She said quickly, I frowned. That was one long mission.

"They are finally here!" Asuma said as he finished off a cigarette, he was smirking, and that made me a bit uneasy.

"So what's the agenda?" I asked nervously.

"Well since we are to train you and our students we decided some one on one would be good for you, and them. Being as it would be unfair for you to fight us." I frowned, wasn't it a bit unfair for me to fight the kids as well?

"Of course they want go easy on you, unless you want them to." Kakashi began and I glared at him.

"No, if I have to do this then let them come at me with all they have." I said crossing my arms over my chest, I had been walking on my own for about two weeks now, and my chakra was more in control, lets just hope I'm not to sluggish and sloppy.

"Yosh! This will be a youthful awakening day!" Guy yelled giving a thumbs up. I sweat dropped, before glancing at Neji. I did not want to fight a Hyuga right now.

"Uhh, before we start… is there any rules?" I asked.

"Of course, don't kill you opponent., don't severely injure them. The fight end when one of us jump in, and anything goes." Asuma said leaning against a tree next to a kid who looked to be mostly asleep, I heard him mutter troublesome. Damn, this looked like most all of the clans had at least one kid here, and one was Sensei's son, I wonder if he is like his dad, let's hope not or I don't stand a chance today.

"Okay, fine." I sighed defeated, this was going to be humiliating.

"Who would you like to go against first?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't care, put their name on a stick and draw randomly." I muttered, Guy did just that, writing all th names down before tossing them into an empty supply pouch, shaking it up real good.

"Are you sure we can't just start off with running laps?" I asked, Kurenai shook her head.

"We all ready discussed it, by you fighting the kids we can see what you the most need work on to get back into shape. Don't worry." She reassured.

"First battle is!" Guy shouted reaching a hand into the pouch. "Kiba, and of course Akamaru." I paused and glanced over at the one I remember being Kiba, that's not entirely fair is it? He has a pup helping him. _Okay focus, don't summon anyone until you absolutely need it. _I counseled myself.

"Okay I'm ready." I moved into a stance, watching the kid before me.

"Ready Akamaru?" Kiba shouted the dog yipped and jumped off his head. "Lets do this!" The kid moved charging in to the front, the pup took off to the side. I dodged, the kid and jumped over the pup at the last moment. HE kept going with the endless charging, it was quickly wearing me out. "Lets end this Akamaru!" He shouted as him and the dog landed next to each other. "Fang over Fang."

"Hell." I said before diving to the ground as they flew over my head, I stood up and the two turned to face me.

"Man she dodged." Kiba whined, before they both got in the stance again. "Fang over Fang." Kibe yelled once more. I did the only thing that came to mind, pulled to kunai out and sent them right at the speeding bullet looking duo, then I jumped to the side sa the kunai were knocked out of the way, one of the two managing to hit my leg.

"Ow." I muttered standing shakily, "Okay I draw, that hurt like hell." I said raising a hand. Kiba looked disappointed.

"Really I won by default! She didn't even try!"

"Kiba does have a point, try harder the next match or you can fight Guy." Asuma said smirking.

"Fine." I mumbled, right now I felt like I was fresh out of academy again.

"Alright next battle," Kurenai drew this time. "Hinata." Kurenai gave her student an encouraging look.

"Another Hyuga…" I muttered, Neji walked past me.

"She's weak and pathetic, you'll win." I heard him mummer.

"That's nice." I said moving once more to my stance, I would give it my all, after all Guys number two hurt like hell, stupid hand behind the back.

"I'm r-ready." Hinata said, I felt bad the kid had a stutter. She moved into the normal stance of the Hyuga, well that meant she knew how to use her eyes.

I threw a kunai at her, her eyes widened as she blocked it, giving me time to move forward, another kunai drew, I wasn't going to allow her to touch me, or get to close.

It lasted for a while, she kept blocking, landing a blow to my wrist that held the kunai, it numbed pretty quickly. I dropped to the ground and knocked her feet out from under her, using my good hand to pin her to the ground by two surprisingly well aimed throws of shuriken.

"Minori wins!" Guy shouted, I sighed rubbing my wrist trying to get the feeling back into it. Neji walked over while his cousin was being helped up by her teammates, he hit my wrist and the feeling came back.

"Thanks kid." I grinned, momentarily forgetting I also had to fight him sometime. "Break?" I asked hopeful.

"No." Kakashi said shaking his head. "Endurance is something else you need to get use to again." Bastard.

"Next." Asuma said taking his turn to draw names. "Shikamaru." Asuma looked over at his student who peaked an eye open.

"What a drag." He muttered, walking over to center of the field, he just stood there. "Let's get this over with, so I can finish my nap."

"Why does he get to rest?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We don't know." All four sensei said together.

"Okay…" I got into my stance and waited, but he just stood there watching me.

"We can stand here all day, I noticed how you wait to see how the other fights before you come up with a plan, sadly I've got to watch how you fight twice already. That puts me more than a hundred steps ahead." Shikamaru said, I heard Asuma laugh from where he was standing.

"Smart one." I muttered, his whole clan was seemingly that way. I jumped to the right as a kunai was lazily throw at me. He smirked lightly before throwing another one, I jumped right again.

"You favor your right side." Shikamaru said, I rolled my eyes. He threw another I jumped left and nearly got hit by a seconded. "Not surprising you would change tactics when called out."

"You're an annoying little brat." I said drawing my own kunai, sweat dropping when I realized it was my last one, I never did collect my weapons between battle. Sad face, I slipped it back into my pouch, no point in wasting it.

I performed a few quick hand signs, "Water style: Great Cannon Ball Jutsu!" I shouted before squirting the water from my mouth, Shikamaru got knocked back into a tree failing to move in time.

"I wasn't expecting that one." He muttered before looking around, he then moved forward, surprisingly rushing in, I jumped back landing under a tree and he smirked, I went to make another set of handseals the same time he did. "Shadow possession jutsu!" He shouted just as I shouted for my own, his was quicker, moving through the shadow that belonged to the tree I now stood under, before I knew it was frozen.

Shikamaru smirked before reaching his hand over, my hand followed his movements into my supply pouch. "I do recall you placing a kunai in back in there." He said smirking, I felt my hand grip the handle, he raised his own hand placing it towards on throat, though far enough away that my own Kunai wouldn't actually hurt me.

"That's enough!" Guy shouted, Shikamara released the jutsu and my hand slumped down, the kunai falling to the ground.

"I'm done…" I muttered as Kakashi reached for the supply bag.

"Next it Ino." A small blonde walked up smiling. I took her out easily, the same followed with Sakura and Tenten. Shino beat me, his bugs being a major advantage to him. Lee managed to win, he was quick, and my taijutsu wasn't up to par. Choji lost, Neji swep the floor with me in a matter of seconds, disabling most every chakra point I had. Sasuke tied with me, he ran out of chakra about the same time I ran out of energy.

"Well break then!" Kakashi said, ignoring his own blonde student who had yet to fight.

"Hey what about me?" Naruto shouted crossing his arms.

"In a few minutes Naruto, let her catch her breath she just fought eleven without much break." Kakashi said.

"Well I'm defiantly not anbu level right now." I said taking a seat, this caught Naruto's attention.

"Anbu? You sure don't look anbu. Really, you suck." I froze turning my attention to the boy.

"That was before the coma." I spit out, he shrugged.

"Still, anbu are suppose to be tough, I don't think even a coma would dampen their skills." Naruto shrugged. "There was no way you were anbu, besides the only jutsu I saw you do was a water cannon ball thing." My eye was twitching.

"Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Yeash, she's getting beat by genin, are you sure that coma didn't make her go insain, thinking she was once anbu."

"Naruto." All four sensei's shouted.

"Whatever."

"Alright kid, lets go." I said standing up and moving to the center of the field, everyone paused as Naruto grinned.

"This is going to be easy!" He said pumping his fist.

"Okay, I guess this battle his Naruto then." Guy said sounding very un Guy, he instead seemed to be watching Naruto with wonder. "Naruto show your youth!" That was more Guy.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, about fifty annoying blondes popped up.

"Wait, that's a forbidden technique! Who taught him that?" I asked, all the sensei shrugged, each looking just a surprised, except Kakashi.

"He knew it when he joined the team, I don't remember how he got his hands on it right off." Rubbed the back of his head.

"Yay." I deadpanned, Naruto grinned as he formed a huge circle around me, I started counting turning in a slow circle while Naruto figured out his own plan.

"Okay." Bringing a hand up I bit my finger, might as well use my best card. "Summoning Jutsu!" I shouted putting as much chakra as I could, it worked as a pack of five wolves appeared, wasn't the whole team but it was enough.

"Hey the boss is alive!" One black wolf shouted his tail wagging, it took me a moment to recognize him, he was a pup the last I saw him.

"I told you she would live." A female white wolf said, her eyes going to Minori, she was the bigger wolf, the alpha of the pack. "Good to see you pup." She commented looking at me.

I smiled slightly, looking at the pack. "Let's catch up later, I need some help. I nodded to the circle of orange and blonde. Each one were complaining about my jutsu not being fair, I for one didn't want to hear it.

"Of course." The pack formed a circle around me as I performed another seal "Partnered eye jutsu" My vision expanded as my sight came in view with my wolves. I winced not use to this anymore, it took me a moment to focus on what was going on, this was defiantly something I would need to work on again.

"Whats that do?" Naruto asked not noticing any change, I smirked, and I heard Kakashi give an amused snort as well.

"That's interesting." Neji said from where he sat with his teammates.

"What do you see Neji!" shouted Lee, Neji ignored him.

"She could have done that when she fought me, it would have made things more interesting." He said before shaking his head. "No it would have still ended the same." Neji said.

"Alright Naruto, you ready?" Minori asked.

"I've been ready, waiting on you!" I blinked shaking my head.

"Who in their right mind waits on their enemy?" I asked.

"I have to give you fair advantage." He shouted.

"If you wanted fair you should have attacked first hand." I muttered, one advantage to this, it was easier for me and the wolves to dodge attacks, but also harder for me to land a direct blow.

"Uzumaki whirlpool formation!" Naruto shouted, him and his clones took off. I watched surprised before drawing a kunai swinging at the clones that came to close and hearing distant poofs as they disappeared. The wolves kept the circle formation until the clones lowered in numbers then they dispersed, moving into the crowd of clones. I dropped the partnered eye technique.

The battle kept going, it started to get heated and I watched as the young Uzumaki go even angrier. Soon a strange chakra started to seep around him glowing red. "That doesn't look good." I murmured as he charged me head on I went to counter both of us moving at full speed, my wolves flanking, I realized to late this wasn't going to end well.

"Bracken dance!" A voiced yelled landing in amongst us, both me and Naruto flew back from the strike, I heard my wolves howl as they were also knocked back, except for one who whimpered.

"Hey bosses brother! Will you let go of the scruff of my neck it hurt a bit…" A brown wolf said, he was more the laid back wolf. I sat up and watched as Jakunen dropped the wolf who was about the same size as him, before I released them and they disappeared with a poof.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

This was coewritten with Pokemonmastermatt

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

"Everybody dismissed." Jakunen growled at the group of genin, a firm glare fixed on his face.

"Why would we listen to you, you're not one of our sensei's… Heck I don't even know you!" Naruto shouted while standing up from where he was knocked back, the boy more calm now as he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his lip out.

"No." Neji spoke up from where he stood, having moved to help Minori up, once she was standing he crossed his arms and took on a stubborn stance.

"Yes." Guy spoke up shooing his students.

"Naruto, don't start… we'll meet up tomorrow, right now we need to talk… the adults I mean." Kakashi said as the blonde opened his mouth to argue. Naruto finally sighed before leaving along with the rest, him and Lee agreeing to go train together.

"Good to see you back." Guy spoke smiling bright at Jakunen, though when the man didn't return it Guy sighed.

"What the hell were you thinking on allowing her to battle the nine-tails jinchuriki? Did the red chakra not bother any of you?" He growled at the five adults.

"It was a light training nothing would have happened." Asuma said annoyed, while puffing on his cigarette.

Jakunen started to laugh humorously, "Did you not here me? Red chakra was showing. What if the seal would have broke?" Everyone went silent for a moment thinking over the possibility.

"Hey no harm done." Minori finally spoke up, she sounded a bit annoyed that he was fussing. "So when did you get back? I thought you were on an extended mission." A quick change on subjects and it would all blow over.

"The mission was put on a stand still…" Jakunen said slowly giving Kakashi a sideways glance, surprised the silver haired ninja hadn't told her yet, but was grateful non the less. "And I've been here the whole time, every since the first match."

"Really?" Kurenai asked, before shrugging her shoulders not phased.

"Hey boss! I brought the drinks you wanted!" The group turned to look at a man with black spikey hair came running up, he had a bottle of shake in his hand, and was wearing a black skintight robe that flowed once it got past the waist, it opened up slightly to reveal black pants underneath, along with normal footwear. Once he came closer the other took note of his eyes, one red while the other was black, his pupils resembled that of a snake.

"Who is that?" Asuma asked not recognizing the other person.

"He uhh… works for me." Jakunen replied slowly. "His names Tatsuo."

The man didn't speak, just stood there almost awkwardly after handing Jakunen the shake, avoiding any eye contact from the five who were giving him curious looks.

"Well he certainly looks youthful…" Guy said slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves…" Kurenai said, before sighing as the others, even Minori remained quiet. "I'm Kurenai, this is Asuma, Guy, Kakashi, and Minori." She pointed to each person as she spoke.

The man suddenly took off running towards Minori, he grabbed her hand planting a kiss on her knuckles and bowing. "So your bosses sister! It's a pleasure to meet you." He placed another kiss on her knuckle, Minori watched him doing her best not to slap him.

A rustle in the bush and a seconded later Naruto sprang out, "Kakashi-Sensei he's kissing your lover!" The blonde shouted before the bush rustled again.

"Hit him!" Sakura and Ino yelled both holding up a fist.

"We are not lovers!" Kakashi and Minori said at the same time, before both sweat dropped blushed and turned away.

"I thought I dismissed the brats." Jakunen muttered as the others slowly peaked out of the bushes and from behind tree's. Ignoring them he moved forward grabbing Tatsuo by the collar of his robe. "One kiss is enough."

"Sorry!" Tatsuo said though he grinned despite himself, "More shake?" Jakunen shook his head, rolling his eyes at the idiot. Tatsuo just continued to grin, before looking Jakunen straight in the eye, he had a questioning gaze, clearly asking why he was being kind to them.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked stepping forward, though they were unsure of if he was speaking to Jakunen or Tatsuo. "Also… does this mean he is part of the Akatsuki as well? And who is the Akatsuki anyways?" Everyone went silent, Minori turned to look at her 'brother'.

"Extended mission huh?" She growled before glaring at her friends. Kurenai was looking at the sky humming under her breath. Asuma was now focused on opening another pack of cigarettes. Guy was… well-being Guy, had started running laps around the place saying something about failing his friends. And Kakashi had his nose stuck in a book, an orange book. Tatsuo gave him a warning look, he had thought the group didn't know Jakunen was part of it, and this was meant to stay undercover, just so the man could check on his sister.

"Well uhm…" Jakunen looked at the other four, none seemed willing to help him though, then glanced at Tatsuo who was watching him closely, gathering information. "You know what Kak-"

"I could care less at the moment." The female snapped. Jakunen went quiet; this is why he said not to tell her.

"Well kid let me answer your question. I am Jakunen, a former hidden leaf village ninja; this is my partner who is not as big of an idiot as he was acting… The Akatsuki is an organization of S rank rouge ninja." He said before looking at Minori. "And I joined for my own reasons; you would do best to stay out of it."

"Not happening." Minori stated lowly crossing her arms.

"You should have seen it coming." Jakunen said, he narrowed his eyes at Minori trying to seem hateful, in honesty he found it best to lie, after all he couldn't have her coming after him, or putting a stop on his goal. "What given my blood line, you're lucky I didn't destroy the village." He snarled lowly, he noticed how they all stiffened at that, even Minori, harm to the village would always get ones attention. He glanced at Tatsuo, who was nodding his head with a smirk.

"Then why are you here now?" Asuma asked, Jakunen was sure the four caught on to what he was doing, and were willing to play along.

"I came to see old friends, even I am curious to your well-being." He didn't sound serious, though he smirked. "And I wanted to cut off old ties." He reached behind him, gripping onto his spine. Tatsuo was nodding his head, a strange smile playing on his face now, he had begun to question on if his partner was actually still loyal to the leaf or not, being as how he was treating his old friends.

"Hey no need to get messy, you can cut old ties without being fiscal." Kakashi said putting his book away and stepping forward along with Guy and Asuma.

"What's better then to leave a reminder you want forget?" Tatsuo asked, since it was unfair he would get to help.

"Why?" Minori asked almost to silent to hear, she hadn't made the connections the others had, which she never heard what was said in the Hokage office, all she remembered was the one visit in the hospital room, and that was blurry.

"I felt free. When you were in the coma, I didn't have to watch out for you anymore, I didn't feel as if you were my responsibility. Cutting ties, seems logical. I don't want you coming after me; I want you to stay out. After all I never belonged in this village, I know where my heritage is, and I find it intriguing, here I can't live up to my name… No here I would be stuck, playing the big brother." Jakunen spoke, he sounded bitter, and every word falling off his lips were sincere. "It would have been nice had you not awoken, then I would have never of felt the need to come back… maybe I should end it here, cut ties completely in a more simple way. After all you should be easy, but that would cause even more problems." Minori remained silent, a tear slide from her eyes but she quickly wiped it away.

"Then let's end the act here shall we?" She asked, "At least you don't have to pretend anymore." Minori continued to watch Jakunen, she really couldn't believe what she was hearing. "May I ask why you came when I woke?"

"Simple, to kill you… They made it hard, they were always there. Even when night came, Kakashi stayed with you the whole time. You weren't left alone." Smiles slightly, "Even now you're not alone."

"You can't do that!" Naruto suddenly shouted jumping out in front of the adults. "She's your sister! There's a bond there that can't be broken, not even by the words, or actions."

"Dobe, the bond can still be broken." Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes, though he did feel a bit of sympathy.

"No, you're wrong! There is still love." Naruto added, silencing Sasuke, and Jakunen was watching the boy with interest, while Naruto pointed a finger at him.

"I'm adopted." Jakunen said slowly.

"What do you have for that dobe?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto's finger drooped.

"Your still brother and sister! And I will fight you to show it!" Naruto shouted preparing to lunge. Kakashi grabbed hold of his collar and lifted him up.

"Sorry Naruto, but as your sensei I'm supposed to keep you out of dangerous situations, fighting an S rank is one of them." Kakashi said holding onto him.

"Hmp. I think the kid had a point." Minori said smiling slightly. "Jakunen, if you wish to break the bonds, then that's your choice. But I want give up on you." She smiled slightly, "After all, I'm Shijo Minori, your old friend." Jakunen froze his eyes widening, while he mentally cursed.

**_Flashback_**

**_Jakunen sat alone at the academy, it had been this way for weeks, he didn't expect any different this time. It surprised him greatly when one of the girls, Minori moved to sit with him, ignoring her friends who kept calling for her to come back. She had only ignored them, even when Obito threw a pencil at her._**

**_Instead she turned to Jakunen who was watching her in silence. "Hey! I'm Shijo Minori, your new friend!"_**

**_Jakunen remained silent, and tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what kind of joke she was playing… he even half wondered if some of her friends were planning on beating him up since she was over here…. Was it a set up? After all the only one to ever speak to him were the hokage, and two kinder Jonin who he didn't see often._**

**_Jakunen ended up just nodding his head and turning away from her. "You know, you might as well just say a greeting back. She want ever leave you alone." The bored, yet joking voice of Asuma spoke from the other side while he chewed on toothpick._**

"Hmp. Friends matter not." Jakunen spoke before charging forward. "And family means even less." Jakunen moved faster than they could keep up with. It almost took everyone off guard when it was Guy who intercepted him, coming in with a dynamic entry and knocking Jakunen back a few steps.

"The power of youth must have left you Jakunen." Guy said as he took his stance, smiling at his own knowledge.

"Tatsuo, handle them." Jakunen nodded toward the genin who looked ready to attack, he knew if they were in danger it would draw some of the others attention away, and besides Kakashi and them would have no problem defending the genin.

"Right boss." Tatsuo said before preforming a few hand signs. "Fire style: Dragon burst jutsu!" he blew a breath like a normal fire style, but it came out as a dragon heading right towards the genin.

"Water style: Water shell jutsu!" Minori shouted as she jumped in-front of the genin having been closes. A turtle shaped dome appeared around the group made entirely of water even the ground had water on it, when the dragon hit it the shield rippled taking the fire out.

"This is a drag." Shikamaru said poking the side of the dome with a finger, before looking at the ground, his feet wet.

"Better than being burnt…" Ino said.

Minori glanced at the genin, before focusing on the dome, she wasn't sure how long she could hold it up.

"Lightning style: Dragon burst jutsu!" A lightning dragon came from his hands.

"When I say no you kids move." Minori ordered, receiving a round of Hai's. "Now!" She shouted at the genin before shouting release. The shield broke water raining down

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Neji's voice shot out from next to Minori, the woman watched amazed as Neji's move blocked the lightning type jutsu.

"You're defiantly my new favorite kid, Coffee's on me for now on." Minori said patting Neji on the back while trying to keep a dizzy spell at bay, she was over exerting herself. "I don't feel so good." She murmured suddenly before nearly falling, Neji catching her before she hit the ground.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Neji called lowering the woman to the ground, unsure what to do. "Her chakra isn't gone… what's wrong?"

"She over did it. Some rest and she'll be fine." Kurenai said having come running, "Let's move her out of the battlefield though shall we?"

A clash of Kunai drew their attention as Asuma and Tatsuo came face to face. Kurenai was with the other Genin, standing to the side; Kakashi and Guy were both after Jakunen.

A clash of Kunai drew their attention as Asuma and Tatsuo came face to face. Kurenai was with the other Genin, standing to the side; Kakashi and Guy were both after Jakunen.

Jakunen moved from Guy, before appearing behind Kakashi pulling a kunai from Kakashi's pouch, he flung the kunai towards Guy missing him by an inch. "Bone sealing jutsu!" Jakunen shouted the bones in his fingers shooting out and wrapping around Kakashi bounding him before stabbing into the ground bringing Kakashi to his back. Guy moved forward the thrown kunai in hand and started to attack Jakunen, who had a small portion of his arm in hand. Jakunen fought Guy one handed while his other hand continued to break through the ground, Jakunen broke his finger bones apart and turning his attention fully to Guy.

"Time for me to leave." He says nodding towards Kakashi and mouthing bomb. The two fought more Guy pushing Jakunen back to where Kakashi was trapped Jakunen threw a bomb to the ground and the whole area was covered they kept hearing the clash of bone against metal.

"That was a cheap shot to the face!" Jakunen yelled.

"The power of youth!" Guy yelled.

"Go Guy-sensei!" Lee shouted though he couldn't see any of the battle. After another moment there was silence as a paper bomb went off.

Guy barley got Kakashi out of the trap before it went off Jakunen jumped back, nodding at both ninja before leaving. When the smoke cleared Kakashi and Guy were both leaning against each other trying to keep the other from falling, Jakunen and Tatsuo were nowhere to be found.

Everyone came running to the two, asking if they were alright, they milked it for all its worth. A moment later they were interrupted by the anbu and the third Hokage. "There had better be a good explanation for this." The third spoke.

"You missed it, it was awesome! Our sensei's and Minori took on two S-rank ninja!" Kiba shouted. "One was the guy that was in your office the other day."

"My office now." The third Hokage said, before looking at Guy and Kakashi. "Hospital for you two first."

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

This was coewritten with Pokemonmastermatt

Hope you enjoyed! We weren't sure on if this happened to quick or not.


	7. Chapter 7

*Time Skip*

**Authors POV**

It's been months since the group had last seen Jakunen, the Hokage wasn't pleased in the slightest, though he did meet up with guy later during tea time and talked over what had happened. Since then Guy and Kakashi remained the only ones beside the Hokage knowing Jakunen's true intentions that day. Kurenai and Asuma thought Jakunen had really turned and was just trying to get them to play into his hand for an easy kill. Minori, she believed what Jakunen wanted her to, and Kakashi and Guy both agreed not to tell her the truth yet, hoping to keep her from tracking him down.

They had kept her distracted enough of course, when Kakashi's team escorted a bridge builder she was kept distracted by Guy who declared she got to help him train his team. When Kakashi came back his team distracted her by telling her what all happened, of course Naruto exaggerated a bit of the tail. Apart from that the Hokage had her working in the academy just to keep her from being dismissed from her rank, before he started sending her on small simple missions with other Chunin and jonin.

Now it was a month before the Chunin exams and the Hokage ordered for her to retake the Jonin exams.

* * *

** Jakunen POV**

"The time has come for us to capture the jinchuriki," Konan spoke standing next to Pein. I and the other members were silent, though I was silent for other reasons than them. I remained silent as I knew one of the jinchuriki was member of the leaf.

"We are sending groups of two-man teams to each village, the first time is to see how tightly the beast are guarded, it want be until later that we send teams to capture the beast, in order the nine tails being last." Konan continued. "Jakunen, and Tatsuo… you are in charge of watching the one tail, don't take it lightly, and don't get to close." She warned before moving on.

"Hai." I replied listening intently for the rest of the groups.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, the two tails, and eight tails. Deidara, and Sasori, the three and six tails. Zetsu, you alone will be watching the four and five tails, I trust you can handle it." She eyed the black and white man, receiving a confirmative nod. "Me and Pein will watch the seven tails, and Itachi and Kisame… you have the nine tails." I sighed, as we were dismissed later on.

I stood and made my way out the door silently, ignoring the others as I headed for the exit, I had to let Jiraiya know, even if all the information didn't fully relate to the leaf village it was still vital. Once outside I walked a distance until I was sure I was alone, before using my summoning technique, a small yellow gecko appeared. I picked it up petting its head "Find the toad-sage." I murmured softly before setting him down, the little one was gone running off with surprising speed. I glanced around as I straightened walking back to the base as normal as possible.

"Hey Jakunen, you ready?" Tatsuo, I didn't realize he had come out of the base, I watched him, though he seemed no different, he must not have seen. "After all Suna's a long ways."

"Hn." I responded before heading on inside. "Give me a moment."

* * *

**Minori's POV**

Five more targets, one is up in the tree, two on the right one on the left, and one straight ahead. Nodding to myself I jumped into the tree masking my chakra signature, before silently making my way through sneaking up on the other I subdued him before crouching and focusing on the others, they were moving.

Throwing a kunai to my left I heard one jump non-silently out of the way, standing I performed familiar hand seals. "Water style: tsunami wave jutsu!" A large wave went through that side of the arena, washing through tree's and rocks. Watching further I noticed the Chunin struggle out of the water before moving out of the arena holding a hand up to signal he was out.

"Three more, one anbu, a Hyuga, and a Jonin." I murmured, "The assignment capture the Hyuga and the Anbu, do with the others as I see fit." I re-spoke the assignment to myself in a barely audible whisper. "Technically four, rescue the academy student." Jumping to the next tree I came closer to the target in front, the jonin, reaching into my pouch I looked over my supplies shaking my head suitably, before jumping from the tree landing behind the jonin, I then took him out silently, taking ninja wire to tie him to a tree, moving to the area with the anbu and Hyuga I started to set traps, before getting a closer inspection of where they were.

They were both watching, in the center set the academy student, hands bound and gagged, biting my finger I jumped back a few spaces. "Summoning jutsu!" I kept my voice low, and made sure to hold a finger to my mouth as a poof of smoke brought in four wolves. "Here's the plan." I whispered leaning in close.

Moving on forward again I jumped down landing behind the anbu, he turned quickly, I jumped over his head using his shoulders to propel myself over. He turned once more as I jumped back throwing a kunai he dodged. When he advanced I backed up into the tree line away, before jumping into a branch as he charged me. His foot hit my trap, he was jerked upside down suspended from a branch. Saluting him, I went back to the clearing, the Hyuga caught on and was currently with the student, holding the kid against him a kunai placed on his throat. I paused having suspected as much, if the kid dies the missions a fail.

Bringing my hands up slowly in silent surrender I watched. "Drop your weapon pouch." I did as told removing the pouch and tossing it half way into the clearing. "Good now get down, on your knees keep your hands up." The Hyuga ordered, I complied. With a firm nod the Hyuga put the kid back on the ground and made his way to me. "Well, I'm afraid Shijo, you fai-" A howl cut him off, the Hyuga turned surprised to the group of wolves now forming a protective circle around the child, before back to me, I pushed myself back into a standing position.

"Don't forget I have several tricks of my sleeves." I commented as I took on a stance, the Hyuga in return mimicked me. I smirked as he charged and I flashed through a line of hand seals. "Water style: Syrup capture jutsu!" I shouted before blowing syrup from my mouth, the Hyuga stepped in it during his charge, his feet becoming glued in place. Nodding I released the wolves and walked over picking up the kids before watching the Hyuga struggle with the syrup.

"Good!" A voice called walking into the clearing, the drenched Chunin, and the one I took out earlier along with the jonin were walking up as well. The anbu now released from his trap also came forward. "You passed, Shijo Minori. Though I must asked why you surrendered at the end? To much faith in your summons, or yourself… Explain yourself, the child could have died had the bandit wanted to have lowered you into a trap with false since of security."

"Well, the kid was more valuable than me. On the mission the kid was listed to be the Emperors son, with that said the kid would catch a hefty price for ransom, much more then myself, though a ninja is high on the market, a rulers child is even more." I commented. "Also, if Hyuga-san would have wanted the child dead, he would have held the knife closer even if it was just a test." I finished, crossing my arms over my stomach. The proctor nodded satisfied before dismissing me, clearing me as an official jonin.

"Well least this is over with." I smiled to myself as I walked home, not making I far before I ran into another anbu

"Shijo-san, the Hokage wishes to see you." He spoke, before leaving, changing course I headed for the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Sir?" I asked as I was escorted into the Hokage's office, Sarutobi looked up at me giving me an old grandfatherly smile.

"Congratulations on passing the jonin exam, again." I smiled saying thank you, and watched as he looked over his paper work. "As your aware, in a few months next your graduating students will be assigned a jonin instructor." He started, I nodded slowly.

"Yes I realize this." I commented narrowing my eyes in suspicion. "Well, just to give a heads up, you will be one of the Jonin-sensei's."

"That's great! I'm sur-…" I paused my eyes widening. "Wait what?" I almost shouted, he just kept smiling.

"Your excited, I know as many do that you love kids, also very protective of our genin, and academy students. Explain." I watched the old man.

"Because, by protecting the children, I'm protecting Konoha. Our genin, and our academy students, they will lead this village one day." I said slowly. "But I'm not ready for a team, I'm not suited for that… its different then protecting." The Hokage held a hand up.

"You're ready, besides I've had many suggest you for the title." He stated simply, giving me a look that left no room for arguments. "Just keep in mind why you protect them, and training them will be easy."

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

This was coewritten with Pokemonmastermatt

Hope you enjoyed! This wasn't my favorite chapter, next chapter will lead to the chunin exams though.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're signing them all up?" I asked staring at my friends in surprise, they honestly though their students were ready, which hey they may be, who knows… but still Chunin exams?

"Their ready, this group has a lot of potential… It would be wrong to hold them back." Asuma said lighting his cigarette. I nodded my head, I had seen what the kids could do, but still… I wasn't sure they could fully pass the exam. "So how does it feel to be an official jonin again?" Asuma asked me suddenly, I shrugged.

"No different than the first time, though it doesn't give an uneasy vibe like when I was anbu." I said thoughtfully before shaking my head. Though I was still caring, at least in some terms when I was part of the anbu… I wasn't ever really as cold as some of the others, not even as cold as Kakashi was.

"Well, we'll just continue to be happy you left that behind." Kurenai spoke up, giving me a soft smile. I nodded in agreement, though a slight pain of guilt had hit me. Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai were the ones who talked the Hokage into getting Kakashi and I to quit, and when we finally agreed after Kakashi and I talked it over I foolishly took one last mission… even after Kakashi asked me not to. I wonder if he holds it against me. He acts as if everything is fine, but is he upset with the turn out, and with me for not listening? I may never know, I wasn't up to asking, any of them for that matter.

"When are you supposed to be meeting with your teams?" I asked glancing at the clock, half surprised Guy hadn't run out already… he normally has his up at the crack of dawn… or at least it seemed that way.

"Another hour," Asuma replied.

"Hmm… two hours." Kurenai said looking at her watch. "I gave them a long brake today before we started.

"I must be going; I meet mine in ten minutes." Guy grinned waving to us all before exiting. Everyone looked to Kakashi who had his nose stuck in a book; I glared as I recognized it. Icha, Icha Paradise… Pervert.

"Hmm…" Kakashi asked noticing we were watching him. "Oh whenever I show up… supposed to be in thirty minutes…" He said going back to his book. Shaking my head I turned away.

"Go on Kakashi, you shouldn't be late you gaki." I said sternly, getting a laugh from Asuma and Kurenai.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

"Go on Kakashi, you shouldn't be late you gaki." Minori said sternly, the two others in the room laughed at me as I pointedly looked at my book, when it died down I glanced over the top of it watching Minori, something that had become a habit since she's gotten out of the hospital. Normally I was late a lot due to being with her while she was in the coma, or from losing track of time at the memorial stone… now it came from my habit of keeping my eye on her, and the memorial stone.

After a minuet I put my book away and stood up, "Alright, I'll leave." I said shrugging, though I smiled at the three under my mask, my eye turning up in a friendly u. "Minori, I need to speak with you later on something regarding one of my students… meet me at the bar-bq place?" I asked, she nodded after a moment.

"Yeah sure, if I can… Father and mother was wanting to speak with me and the clan council later, probably trying to see if I'm still eligible to take over the clan." She said rolling her eyes; she never had been too into being a clan leader. I nodded before waving a hand, as I walked out the door.

Making my way out of the building jonin's normally got together at to speak and take breaks, I made my way through the village, I wasn't headed for the training grounds where I told my team to meet, instead I headed for the memorial stone, I hadn't went to visit them in a few days.

"Yo." I said softly as I walked up to the stone, slowly sinking to my knees in front of it. I spoke for hours to Obito, and Ren… Kushina… and Minato-sensei. I told them of everything that had happened here recently, informing Kushina on her students, while speaking to my sensei and teammates about anything and everything. I don't recall when, but at some I started to cry, my mask was getting wet as I continued to speak, finding myself apologizing once more. I apologized often to them. It was a while before I noticed how late it was, standing I said goodbye, and headed for my team.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted pointing their fingers at me, I merely smiled.

"I'm sorry; I ran into a beautiful woman on the way and had to dance." I said, this being the first thing to come to mind.

"Minori-san?" Sakura asked, grinning slightly, and giving a knowing look. I went silent before chuckling nervously.

"Heh, no… no." I said slowly before clapping my hands together. "I have something for you all." I spoke quickly, getting them off the subject I started explaining to them about the Chunin exams, only to learn they had run into some sand ninja. Though it did please them or so it seemed to learn they would be entering.

"It's of course up to you, if you decide not to enter, then that's fine." I explained handing them each a registration form. "You will have to turn these in tomorrow at sign ups." With that I left leaving them to think on it, I had to speak with Minori.

Arriving at the bar-bq shack surprisingly before she did I took a seat, I waited for a while, nearly an hour and a half before she came in to the restaurant, it was rather surprising as I was normally the last one to show up.

"Yo Minori." I said when she walked over, earning a half smile. We got our food and began eating before I brought up the subject at hand. "I may need you to train Sakura. Depending on how the exams go, I may split the three up for one on one training, one with me and the other two with someone else." I explained, watching her expression. She seemed hesitant, but nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Kashi, I can if needed." She gave another smile.

* * *

**Jakenun POV**

"Boss!" I paused in walking, as I caught glimpse of the gecko I sent off earlier, kneeling down I held my hand out, he walked onto it, his tail hanging off my hand, already longer then my palm and still growing. "Message." He spoke simply, before shooting his tongue out, a small note sized scroll was concealed inside a small plastic vile. I took it.

"Thank you, I'll summon you later when we come to a stop and get you a treat." I smiled petting the gecko's head; the gecko nodded in response and disappeared with a pop, leaving a small portion of smoke to float in his wake. Taking care I took the note out of the vile reading over it. Jiraiya… Glancing over the letter once more I nodded my head, as the leaf village came into view, I burnt the note with a lighter.

"Remember Tatsuo, we're here only to see what the one tails is capable of." I said watching my partner from the corner of my eye. We were both disguised out of our normal attire, and into civilian clothing. "After all, it was your idea, so best you not mess it up, and being as it's the Chunin exams, a mess up could be fatal for you." My words came out as a taunt. Tatsuo glared at me.

"Hn. You're the one with old acquaintances here." He replied, "And what was with the letter?" I remained silent. Tatsuo smirked, he was skimming something, I just didn't know what. "Fine, don't answer… though I am your partner, you should have trust in me." I stiffened before smirking.

"Earn my trust then, after all my nature isn't to trust. I hate all, and trust none… no one's hands would I place my life, and no one would I trust as far as I could see them." Tatsuo went silent, but I felt his eyes one me, studying me. "My acquaintances were the same. I despise them all."

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

This was coewritten with Pokemonmastermatt

Hope you enjoyed! Let us know what you think, its much appreciated.


End file.
